The Addition
by RageTheBat
Summary: What if there was another Animorph? One that was unknown to even the Andalites? Rated PG-13 for language.


My name is Tim. I would tell you a load of shit about how I can't tell you my last name, but I'll just assume Jake, Marco, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, or Ax have already taken care of that. "Well, where are they now? And who the hell are you?" You ask? Well, I'm the one no one knows about. The one, which, somehow, managed to mimic what the other Animorphs had. The one that Visser Three himself had no clue existed. The one that had that fateful day never happened, would have stayed in hiding, and probably wouldn't be telling you this story now. It all started when I was watching the news.  
  
"In local news, six wild animals, all of which are not native to this part of the world, have been captured today." "Not native to this part of the WORLD?" I asked, aloud. "The animals were attacking a group of people gathered for a meeting of 'The Sharing'- that's when it hit me. Duh. Six. Wild Animals. The Sharing. Why didn't I think of it sooner??? I concentrated my mind. I fell into a trance. I had to find them. They were in trouble. I had to save them. But, first I had to find where they were. After what must have been about five minutes, I located them. Panic. Panic was the most energy I felt. I tried to communicate. Hello? Confusion. Are you there? Is everyone ok? Finally, Jake answered. Yes, we're fine. who is this? If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Where are you? In the forest, by a Blade Ship. who is this? He asked again. I'm on my way. I said. I had to hurry. They were being taken to outer space, and I couldn't morph into anything that could get all the way up there.  
  
I was racing along. Sixty miles per hour. Faster, faster. Cheetahs are known for their speed, after all. I got to the forest. Where were they? I had to keep going. Then I heard it. With my keen Cheetah hearing, I couldn't miss a lot. Howling. From a wolf, yes. But, there was. a gorilla?  
  
I raced over, and hid myself in the bushes. I saw Visser Three talking to the six captives. Since he was thought speaking only to them, I couldn't pick it up. But I knew what he was doing. The same as all villains. Acting all cocky and confident, to strike fear into their hearts. All it ever did for me was annoy me. Evil will not prevail. Why is he bothering flapping his gums?... Well, if he HAD gums. I had to act quickly. What animal? I had to think. but, while I was thinking, I thought I'd stall them. There was a Hork Bijir. He was standing with a Dracon Beam. That should do it. Yoink! It was out of his hand, floating above him. He jumped helplessly as the gun dangled just out of reach. This did not go unnoticed by Visser Three. Again, he wasn't talking to me, but I could tell he was wondering what the hell was going on. Then three more Hork Bijir lost their guns. Then six Taxxons. Then Two more Hork Bijirs. Then all the humans. Guns were floating everywhere. Then the grand finale. Visser Three lifted into the air, until he was higher than the guns, flailing like a fish out of water. I was by then a gorilla. I jumped from the bushes, pounding my chest as a Dracon Beam floated my way. I caught it. GET HIM!!!!! Apparently Visser Three wanted me to hear him that time. How nice of him. Taxxons, Hork Bijir and humans alike were charging me. But I knew what to do. I used the Dracon Beam like there was no tomorrow. But, since I knew that it was the yeerks inside the heads of these creatures I was fighting, not the creatures themselves, I shot at oddball places. One Hork Bijir lost his right arm. One human lost his ear. I was ruthless with the taxxons. They gave themselves up to the yeerks. They are the true enemies in this case. After a while of shooting, all the soldier where down, with Visser Three floating in midair. However, he had given up struggling. Who are you!?! He demanded. I glared at him, and demorphed. What stood in the gorilla's place was now a fifteen year old boy. A human!!!?!??! "Damn strait. I just came to help my friends here, but don't worry. I'll let you down once they've been freed." You're doing that to him!!??! Asked Ax. "Yes, Ax. I am. On our planet it's called telekinesis." How did you know my name? Who are you?? Asked Rachel, who was a bear. How can you morph??? Asked Marco, a gorilla. How did you know about all of this? Said Tobias, a wolf currently. "Well, I can explain this later, but Visser Pee over there will have a hissy fit if I don't let him down. No! Don't! You don't know what kind of power he wields!!! Yelled Ax. "Aw, relax. he's just an Andalite." I said. The words, "Just an Adalite" seemed to infuriate Visser Three, because he went back to flailing. "Well, down you go, if I must." The second he touched down he charged at me. With tail raised, he was about to strike, when- He froze. He had become a living statue. His pose even defied gravity. The only thing that was moving was his main set of eyes, which were darting around furiously. "You should really learn to control that temper." I said, walking closer to him. "You should also learn that you're dealing with something more powerful than you can comprehend." I was nose to nose with him, or what he had of a nose. "You can dimorph if you wish," I looked at the others. "He won't remember what he sees here" How are you doing this? Jake asked. He was a tiger. Why isn't he screaming at you? Said Cassie, a wolf, like Tobias. "He has lost his power to thought-speak. As his power to move. Yeerks HATE not having control. This is why it's so fun to taunt them." I said, as Visser Three made a 'Jerk-off' motion with his right hand. "You can demorph," I repeated. "He won't remember any of this." How the hell is he just going forget?? Said Marco. "Well, duh. I'll erase his memory." I said as if it was obvious. For whatever reason, they believed me. They demorphed. Visser Three's eyes went wild with furry and surprise. "Who are you?" Jake was the first to speak. "Must you keep asking that?" I asked. Then I sighed. I knew I had to explain it to them eventually. "My name is Tim. Sit down and I'll explain everything" 


End file.
